


What Daddy Says When He Says HE HATES YOU

by Axie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eveything is McGarrett's fault, and Williams family are always being great to him.<br/>一切都是McGarrett的错，而Williams家盛产小天使。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Daddy Says When He Says HE HATES YOU

**Author's Note:**

> 这里有个bug，我写着写着忘了公共摄像头不会录下声音，结果等我想起来的时候已经晚了所以就将错就错了……

　　事情起源于吵架。当然起源于吵架，他们之间还没有什么不起源于他们永无止境似的吵架，而Steve对Danny的怒火一如既往地不以为意，因为他已经完全习惯了。这一次是因为Steve在追捕罪犯时受了枪伤，Danny显得很烦躁，并且说个不停。  
　　“我请求你，Steve，下次单独遇到有武装的可疑分子时，仅仅是跟踪他而不是出现他面前，拜托？‘保持低调’这句话哪个字你不懂？又或者，在你采取任何个人英雄主义战略之前，想起来你有一个搭档和三个队员、整个HPD以及SWAT，而且手机有个功能叫做打电话，可以吗？求你了？要是你坚持认为你战功赫赫的十一年回忆能让你字面意义上变成铜墙铁壁，我给你提个建议，你干脆就天天穿着防弹背心假装你自己真的是那样，吃饭睡觉都不脱掉，满足你自己的不管什么幻想，然后争取在下次出门亮出五零警徽的同时不死掉。连巡警都不会在出示证件的时候被人打中，更不用说被打中之后竟然去追一个有枪并且刚向你开枪的罪犯！而且说真的，你哪根筋觉得你在这破岛上有必要一反你无拘无束的本性向什么人出示证件，告诉我，让我现在就扯断它，拯救你的脑子，Steve。你的脸就在报纸封面上而你竟然觉得你能一个人跑到治安最乱的老鼠窝里！”  
　　——可是以前我也向你出示过证件。哪有无拘无束，我也是个会出示证件的人啊。Steve无辜地想。  
　　他看着Danny的手不停地在空中挥舞着，话语激烈地起起伏伏，但Danny就站在他的担架边上，仅仅咫尺之距，并且显然打算上救护车陪他。所以Steve只是闭着嘴巴任由他说，一面等着他说完一面享受着从Danny的措辞中暗自寻找笑点的乐趣。因为说真的，当你这辈子挨过也许几千次枪子和几万次痛揍，并在那种生活结束之后迎来了比它美好几亿倍的新生活时，有人知道这一切并仍然为此担心你的感觉挺好。尽管这种担心的表现形式来得有点恼人，但在习惯了之后，它甚至变成了美好生活的一部分了。  
　　所以，是的，Steve打从心底里没把他们俩这时候的单方面吵架当回事。  
　　本来他以为这没什么，因为他看得出来Danny没有生气——准确点说是生气水平完全和平时一样常见，直到他在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

　　医院的电话打过来时Danny觉得自己的心脏真的停了一下。  
　　“谢谢，我们马上到。”他听到自己在那一瞬间条件反射似的虚弱而礼貌地回答，回答完之后又压根不知道自己在谢什么。有什么可谢的？谢这个连枪伤伤员都看不住的白痴医院？掠过心里的怒火被理智的深呼吸压了下去，Danny挂掉了电话——手指按上屏幕上红色按键时他又想“现在医院竟然已经学会在Steve出事时打我私人手机而不是去他妈的办公室电话了”，而这个念头短暂得令他差点没发现挂电话时那一丝反胃感从何而来。  
　　“Steve失踪了。”他简短地朝队员解释道，冷静而专业，令他想起自己上一次是怎样向他们解释同样的事情。  
　　“什么？在哪里？”他看着大家的脸色立刻变了，并从中感到一丝不合时宜的欣慰：“在医院。今天早上本来应该换绷带，但是护士没看到他，而且——据称——床上的血量超过一个已处理又裂开的伤口的普遍水平。”看来经常照顾特遣队的那些医护人员也被他们传染了，再这么下去，没准日后哪天要去躺着的时候，就能收到某个好护士做的手工烤饼干了。哈。说到这里时Danny心想。他心里现在充斥着各种用来盖过“Steve出事了”的想法。  
　　“老天，别又来一次。/我真的要申请涨工资。/赌二十块钱没有监控录像看。”其他人抱怨的话音落下时他们已经跑动起来了。  
　　驱车赶到医院，踏进原本属于Steve的病房时，Danny不得不承认那个不知名的护士说的是对的。医护人员保留了现场——瞧瞧！经常接待五零队员的医护人员现在已经知道要保留现场了！——而Danny站在房间中间叉着腰打转。他留意到Kono看着他的视线带了些担忧，但说实话，他不太在意自己现在是不是一副“早上出门踩了别人家狗的狗屎”或者“谁靠近我谁就自觉下地狱去”的臭表情。这里又没有外人，让礼貌和这家医院一起见鬼去吧。  
　　房间里什么都没有，除了落在床上的手机以外，通讯记录没有任何未知号码，最后一通电话是睡觉时间之前，总之一切正常，床铺还被简单整理过。但床边一大片血迹实在是过于刺眼。  
　　而问题就是这个。既然血迹是这一切正常的房间里唯一的异常，又要从何查起？  
　　“Danny，来看看我找到了什么。”Lou的声音响起，他顺着对方的方向仰起头并凑过去。Lou什么时候开始跟他汇报了？“你找到了什么？”和Lou这个好伙计搭档时，通常是Danny跟在Lou后面，此时Danny无法自制地想起上一次Steve像这样消失，Lou——他们所有人——都是怎样自觉地跟在他后面，然后任由他打人和开枪。接下来Danny的思路就飘到了自己在新泽西时的射击训练记录上。“一个图案。Steve的那堆花上有张卡片画着这个。”Lou的声音听起来有点迷惑，“瞧，我知道医院有人送花不是什么反常的事，但这个图案就是让我觉得哪里不太对劲。”  
　　Danny接过卡片，扫了一眼窗台上“那堆花”。花束放得还挺好的，花朝上茎朝下端端正正地立在瓶子里，包装纸用了海军蓝。“他不喜欢花。”他脱口而出，引来了Lou的视线，然后又自己摇摇头。  
　　卡片上画着一只简陋的侧飞的鹰，被叉子一样的东西叉住，下面是一句振奋的话。“早日康复！等你来踢我屁股！”落款没有名字，而是画了把小小的锚。  
　　Danny盯着这张卡片。  
　　“如果你觉得不对劲，我可以和犯罪中心的字迹库对比一下。”Chin检查完了厕所后走出来，顺便接了Lou的话，“我没看到有什么值得一查的东西。是时候让鉴证科的人进来了，Danny，但愿他们能找到一丁点儿指纹。”  
　　“好吧，让我们先开动脑子。Steve腿上和腹部都有枪伤，绑匪需要一辆车。门口的监控应该会有些什么。”Kono率先发了话。  
　　Chin则鼓励般地点点头。“我回总部，以免绑匪打电话，顺便看看最近的案子有没有哪里漏了什么。这可能是对我们的复仇，或者是什么人想拿Steve当筹码逼迫我们干什么事。我会跟州长打个预防针。”  
　　“Lou，叫上你的人然后穿上防弹背心，跟我去找Joe。”Danny的声音突然插入进来，温和的声线却令人背后生凉。他们望向这位警探。  
　　Danny也抬头，视线扫过每一个人，然后决定盯着Chin脚下某一块瓷砖看。  
　　“他不是冲着Steve来的——我是说，他是，但他要用Steve威胁Joe，搞不好还会杀了他。杀了他们两个。”  
　　“你怎么……”  
　　“我怎么知道？我知道，Steve受了枪伤，枪，鱼叉，船锚，鹰，这是海豹突击队的徽章，我们的坏人要么是个海豹要么就是针对海豹，不过这两者差别不大。在这里会因为Steve受伤而看望他的海豹只有Joe，显然他们俩都对花没兴趣，所以不是Joe送的。但是不会有人无缘无故送花给一个人，对吧？我的意思是，为什么偏偏是Steve？这里少画了一把枪，‘等你来踢我屁股’，然后抓走Steve，这不是问候，这是威胁。是一个消息。他的手机……”Danny抬起手指向病床，不意外地看到Kono已经正在动手了，于是他把话留给她。“最后一通电话是打给Joe的。”  
　　“他是冲着Joe来的，而不管电话那头是谁，肯定不是Joe。”Danny望向床和上面的大量血迹，指向病床的手平举，比划了一下，另一手顺到另一边，举成一条直线时手指摸到窗户。然后又转过身来望向窗外，手却没放下来，而是顺着方向寻找着什么，不一会儿便了然似的自顾自撇撇嘴。Lou在一边疑惑地看着他的动作，并顺着他的手望过去。“什么？”  
　　“医院对面马路边电线杆上有一个摄像头，”他再次转回来的同时抽身往房间外走，Lou立刻追上他的临时搭档，意识到Danny脸色不太好，“刚才谁赌的二十块钱？可以拿来了。”  
　　“什么？”那是Chin开的玩笑，但他的心思完全没在那二十块钱上，“你是说有监控录像？”他和Kono跟上脚步匆匆的Danny  
　　“摄像范围包括Steve的房间，虽然视角有限，但正好可以看到床的那个位置。”  
　　他们知道他指的是那摊血。“能看到作案过程的话就可以运行面部识别了。”Chin有些庆幸地松了口气。  
　　但是在他能够为自己松的这口气感到内疚之前，Danny就结束了这个话题。“不，我恐怕今天的笑话只有杀人海豹可以听。”他说。  
　　“什么？”Kono问出了今天队伍里第三个“什么”。她想她可能真的追不上这个当警探时间比Chin当警察、Steve在海军服役还长的内陆警探的思路了，至少这一次。  
　　“这家伙拿Joe的手机打给Steve，用Joe来威胁他按照他说的做，理由是‘他能看到’，也就是通过那个摄像头。他要确保Steve没有反击能力，也就是让Steve弄伤自己——我声明，他是个海豹，他只能是个海豹，因为Steve没法骗过他，明白吗？Steve是自己走的，手机是他被迫留下的而不是落下的。”说到这里时他做了个深呼吸，强迫自己把恐慌同时转化成愤怒和冷静，“所以是的，Kono说得没错，Steve会需要一辆车。准确地说，是一辆具有公共通讯设备的车。”

　　在黑暗中醒来是一种奇特的感觉。不是说他以前没这样的经历，而是这是他第一次因为失血过多的虚弱而眼前发黑。当然，只要醒了，情况就会逐渐好起来，所以他现在专注地用起了他的其他感官。  
　　触觉告诉他他正躺在冰凉的地板上，双手反剪，牵动腹部的伤口，但又不至于使它裂开，而手脚则被铁链捆了起来。嗅觉告诉他这是个地下室，可能就在城市中间，因为他闻不到任何草木或者湿润泥土的味道，但也有可能是墙壁建得很厚，如果幸运的是后者的话，有着厚重墙壁——从地板的触觉来推测，水泥墙壁——整个夏威夷只有那么寥寥几处。听觉告诉他……  
　　“Steve？”不远处传来一个关切的声音，“你醒了吗，孩子？”  
　　谢天谢地，他没听到那声音里有任何痛楚或者什么不该出现的东西。“他是怎么……？”好吧，他自己的声音里则显然带着这些不该出现的东西。  
　　“容我提醒你我老了，孩子。虽然他也不痛快。我很抱歉把你牵扯进来。”前海豹教练叹了口气，充满了愧疚。  
　　“他给我止血了。”Steve嘟哝着，现在视力已经全好了，Joe果然被绑着，“我还非常年轻，年轻得你无法想象，Joe，如果过会儿他要用折磨我的方式来要挟你做什么，别做，你什么都不欠他。”Joe训练过很多优秀的海豹，教会他们坚强意志，但不是每一个海豹都把坚强意志用在了正确的道路上。“很抱歉我过去的鬼魂缠上你。”老海豹再度叹息。  
　　Steve不知道该怎么安慰人。“我睡了多久？”他生硬地转移了话题，并暗自庆幸Joe不是情绪化的人，“他给你用了镇定剂，到现在有十多个小时了。”  
　　“好吧。别担心，Joe，”他挤出一个微笑让Joe看到，“你会喜欢Williams家秘制烤肉的。”  
　　Joe回想起来Steve提过他被Wo Fat抓住的那一次他的队伍让他准时回家吃上了晚饭。他微笑起来，“是吗？谢谢，我保证不会打扰你们的约会的。”  
　　地下室的门突然发出嘎吱一声。  
　　“Williams，那是个名还是个姓？”  
　　一时死寂。  
　　“开个玩笑而已。Daniel Williams警探！还是个内陆来的金发美人。告诉我，McGarrett，你退役之后是怎么沦落到给自己找了个条子当搭档的？我以为海豹应当很抢手。”绑匪叼着烟悠然走进来，抄了张椅子坐在他们中间。  
　　像极了个偏执狂。Steve嫌恶地在心里评价这一举动，并尖锐地反击。“你又是怎么沦落到给自己找了堆毒品当搭档的，朋克？”  
　　对方只是笑起来。他取下嘴角的烟夹在手指间。“你的搭档脑子不错，真的。我原本以为他不是个麻烦，你知道的，像那样的普通警察，一个海豹能徒手打死十个带枪的。不是吗？”这时他转过头去看着Joe笑，“这不就是我们的训练目的吗，杀人？”  
　　Joe沉静地注视着他。“不是，Karen。我们的训练目的是保护无辜。”  
　　“无辜。”这个被称作Karen的前海豹一副不以为然的表情，“随你怎么说吧，你总是对的。我本来想逐步给他点诱导让他上钩，结果没想到他只靠一张卡片就识破了一切。第一局就被一个条子将了军，你有点教导无方啊。”  
　　“不是，Karen，”Steve适时上垒，“只是我交友谨慎。”  
　　Karen凝滞在原地，眉头皱在一起。  
　　“你们知道吗？我改变主意了。”几秒的沉默之后他说，“鉴于你们太愚蠢，我还是和这个聪明的好警探玩玩吧。”

　　Grace Williams，全夏威夷最可爱的女孩，正在她继父Stan家的客厅非常认真地画着画，似乎要完成某种使命一样，而她弟弟Charlie在模仿里面的人物摆出各种各样的姿势，逗他姐姐笑。Rachel Edwards正在厨房里做菜，等着丈夫Stanley Edwards下班回来。  
　　门铃响起。“Stan继父回来了！”Grace放下笔，朝厨房里喊着，并和弟弟一起小跑向家门口。  
　　“嘿，孩子们，”Stan的脸色却惨白惨白的，“你们快进去。”

　　“你想干什么？”Steve的脸色猛地阴沉下来。  
　　Karen却径直走向了Joe。“所爱之人将要死去却无法赶到他身边，或者所爱之人将死时赶到了他身边却无力回天并且搞砸了一切，你认为哪个更痛苦？”  
　　Joe没有回答他。  
　　“多亏你，我两个都经历过。”  
　　抢在Joe回答之前Steve吼起来：“别把他牵扯进来！你想杀什么人，找跟你一样的海豹下手，Danny不属于我们！”Karen却只是回过头来扫了他一眼，注意力仍然在Joe身上。他故意说得大声。“看来有人不是一般在意——那就更好了，你可以瞧瞧怎样毁掉两个人。”

　　Rachel从未比现在更想念Danny。她哽咽着拿起枪，朝Stan点点头，并递给他。她从未比现在更想念Danny的双手。

　　监控录像证明Danny是对的，Steve面朝窗户一手拿着手机，一手拿着他自己的战术折刀，刀尖冲着他自己。  
　　播放到这一段时Danny任由自己悄悄移开了视线，反正其他人会替他盯着的。他没法眼睁睁看着Steve伤害自己，每个海豹都擅长杀人，而一想到绑匪和Steve一样对什么样的伤会着实令人够呛但又死不了这类事情深有研究，他的感觉都糟糕得要命，而缺乏线索让这一切变得更难受了。他们武装闯进了Joe空无一人的住处，那里显然发生过激烈的搏斗。Joe White，作为一个前海豹教练，和另一个海豹——去他的，可能就是他自己的“孩子”——在他自己家里打了这么一场架，被带走，然后被人利用来威胁Steve，鉴于绑匪的目标本来就是他自己，还有可能被人用Steve来威胁他自己。  
　　对Joe那样光荣而关键的军人做背景调查，搞清楚他以前都训练过什么人是根本不可能的事，即使有全面豁免权也不可能，更不用说Steve那种恨不得把自己搞得全身上下都盖机密章的家伙。  
　　他们调查了Joe的房子，事实证明海豹做事再干净也是人，打斗留下的擦伤让他得到了一个名字，Karen Weaver，然后是八页涂黑的档案，两页退役记录和犯罪历史和心理侧写。他花大力气问人怎么搞到看那八页纸的文件，结果联系人只能告诉他那些全都是任务记录，即使有涉及个人的部分也不能公开，他很遗憾。  
　　去他的海豹。去他的海豹！所有海豹都见鬼去吧！他在心里狂怒着咆哮，却又在意识到自己究竟说了些什么诅咒时为此瑟缩了一下。他必须得做些什么。  
　　接着，Danny的视线落到卡片上。他盯着它发了一会儿呆，从某一分钟开始呼吸逐渐急促起来。  
　　“让我瞧瞧海豹喜欢什么，Steven，你喜欢什么？”  
　　他喃喃自语。

　　Steve再次醒来时觉得时间已经过去了一个世纪。Joe在他哼哼着一些什么声音时回答他他这回没有昏迷太久，仅仅一个多小时，所以现在他的情况糟糕到了无法正确感知时间了。“保持清醒，孩子，”Joe的命令直达他的脑子，“他打晕了你之后给你注射了更多镇定。你感觉是镇定吗？”“唔嗯。”他点着头，脸颊缓慢地在地上磨蹭。感觉糟糕透了。“应该还有一些别的东西，可能是太多的止血药或者抗菌药。好消息是我至少知道我因伤口感染而死在这里之前还有多久时间用来逃出去。我错过了什么？”  
　　“他要‘安静地和我们玩’，”Joe引述道，“确保Danny不会打扰我们，但他的说法让我觉得他不是想让Danny死。”  
　　他松了口气。“看来你关于‘无辜’的那些话多少起了点作用。”  
　　“如果你有我一半了解Karen，你就不会感到庆幸了。”Joe的语气异常严肃。  
　　他们所在的地下室里干干净净——不是说环境干净，而是没有任何可用之物的那种“干净”，没有任何幸运回形针或者幸运铁丝出现在他够得着的地方，甚至是他的整个视线范围内，他上一次睁开眼睛时就已经发现了这一点。想必Joe的情况也是一样。他们俩一个被锁在椅子上一个被锁在地上，相隔大约七米，室内除了他们俩各占一头以外空无一物。Steve盯着天花板发呆。  
　　“你知道吗？Danny一定会指着我的鼻子骂我‘当你要杀人时你会做和这一模一样的事’。”他叹了口气。  
　　“噢。大可放心，Danny那样的人不会故意说出‘当你要杀人时’这种话，你知道他们那样的人都不会。”  
　　Steve知道Joe想表达什么，但那只是他自己此刻想说的话而已。如果现在还在服役，“那样的人”基本上等于战场以外的大半个个社会。它对于Joe和Steve而言有时就像是另一个世界一样。他们能够做出一切可怕的事情，却除了一颗良心以外什么保证都给不出，所有的资料对外界都是机密，应当对一切都毫不知情的社会则因为他们的称号而信任和接纳他们。当然这称号本身就是一个凭证，但就连这个凭证本身也有可能是他们会做的可怕事的其中之一。客观地说，Steve不认为自己应该被信任——不是说他不觉得自己是好人，而是，站在外人的角度上看自己，他们不会觉得自己不值得信任吗？他们不应该因为面前站着一个海豹就放下防备，因为那很愚蠢，所以客观地说他不应该被信任，这个道理简单得就跟小孩子出门不能要陌生人的糖一样。可有时候这个世界就是这么单纯，这就是为什么它同样有着这么多麻烦。  
　　“你的脑子里居然会有这么复杂而毫无意义的想法，真了不起。”他的脑海里有一个Danny说道。“我一定是被另一个海豹搞疯了，”于是Steve便在脑海里的Danny面前默默地为自己辩护，“你看，他是个海豹，但他不值得信任。”“你怎么就知道有人信任他呢？”假想Danny立刻反驳了回去。  
　　对噢。  
　　Steve迅速明白了自己脑子里这堆乱七八糟的东西究竟是怎么回事：他的潜意识一号告诉他Karen一定有帮手，二号正在试着表达他这种人不值得有任何帮手。就是这样。  
　　“我一定是被注射了什么致幻型毒品。我抗性最差的那种。”他自言自语地呢喃起来，并且适时感到一阵头痛，从嗓子里挤出一声懊恼至极的呻吟，“要不然就是中了Danny的毒。”  
　　最后一句话让Joe忍不住想白他一眼。  
　　地下室的门再一次被打开，Joe敏锐地意识到这一刻正好是Karen打晕Steve的两小时后。Karen推着一个带滑轮的架子进来，一堆东西搁在架子上。没有枪也没有任何针管，他看到。“你又想干什么？”“放松，老人家，这不是给你的。”  
　　这次他又站在Steve和Joe的中间。他翻开电脑的盖子并组装起了一个简易三脚架，把投影仪连上电脑，电线从门边墙上挨着灯管开关的插座一路拖过来。他走过去把灯关掉，又回来把投影打开，画面直接落在空墙上。“操！”Joe听到Steve在那一秒爆发，“你敢。你敢对他做任何事，相信我，你会以你知道的最痛苦的方式死在荒郊野外，连尸体都找不到，我向上帝发誓。”他把链条弄得铛铛作响，表情凶恶。  
　　画面上是一处带花园的豪华住宅。Joe不是很熟悉，所以花了一小会儿才想起来那是什么地方。“对一个孩子下手吗，Karen？”他的声音冷峻得像时间倒流。他真该趁早杀了他。  
　　“真高兴你们都找回你们的状态了，”Karen显然对此十分满意，“多么美好的过去，不是吗？瞧瞧重回人间让你们柔软成了什么样子。”紧接着他们都听到了一声枪响，Steve望向画面的眼神瞬间充满恐惧——开枪的是Stan，谢天谢地，他想——“我说了，你想报复海豹，冲海豹来，……”“别把无辜的人扯进来，是，我知道你想说什么，得了吧。你以为一个条子能无辜到哪儿去？只要是有枪的人手上就会有血，他击毙的小偷和混混说不定比我们干掉的恐怖分子还多，我听说人口多的大州治安都相当不怎么样。新泽西，泽西城，还有纽约……”  
　　“闭嘴。”Steve确信自己说出这句话时已经想到怎样把眼前这个海豹折磨致死的一种可行方案。  
　　Karen则对此不以为意。  
　　“你想多了，McGarrett，我说过我只是要确保你的警探不会来打扰我们的私人时间。”  
　　“通过什么？”  
　　“通过一点困难。它就摆在你面前。”Karen扯起嘴角，而Steve因此皱眉。  
　　这不对。如果他要杀他们俩，他大可以现在就动手，除非他还想要什么别的。对于一个海豹来说，有什么是不能轻易得到、而必须要大费周折，做尽这些除了徒增心理压力以外显然不会对别的海豹有更多影响的事——投影，监控，用海豹的手段威胁一些显然能够轻易占其上风的平民——才能得到的呢？  
　　除非他想要的就是那些影响。  
　　他想要他们心里难受。也许是绝望，也许是愧疚，也许是气愤，反正是千千万万心里难受中的某种。  
　　但是通过什么？威胁Danny的家人，难道不是只会让Danny心里难受吗？和他们有什么必然联系？  
　　——Steve猛地意识到了这个必然联系。Karen想让Danny死于拯救他的家人，让他死在自己眼前。  
　　“我会杀了你。”  
　　他用他这辈子最暴戾的语气发出最后通牒。

　　“我会杀了他。”Danny用双手抓着他自己的脸，暴躁得几乎要尖叫。总部里一时没人敢说话，直到Chin实在看不下去了。“我们会的，”他说，“但当务之急是把Grace救出来。”“怎么救？啊？那个见鬼的海豹会为了不让我们靠近Rachel家而把她家附近的所有房子都炸掉，我们连大门都进不了。”他叫道，“Stanley连小姑娘用的P225都拿不稳！”“我们已经让防爆组待命了，Danny，你再急也没用。”Lou这时候表现得跟Steve一样混账，“现在我们得找出是谁跟踪了Edwards，并且他们现在是不是还在他家里。”“我们连他家大门都进不了，Grover！他们当然还在他家里！”Danny已经开始吼人了。但前SWAT队长毕竟是SWAT队长，Lou丝毫不输气势地用更洪亮的声音压了回去：“然后什么，他们想在那里等你过去给Edwards送一把MP5吗？”  
　　Lou说得对。  
　　Danny颤抖着做起了深呼吸，强迫自己不要在这一刻精神崩溃。  
　　Rachel有枪很正常，她的前夫毕竟是个警探，但无论是她还是Stanley都不可能擅长这个。P225只有九发，一个从未训练过的平民搞不好能浪费八发才打中任何东西，所以为什么他们还没死？除非他还想要什么别的。

　　Joe的椅子倒在地上时，Steve握紧了拳头。“操你，Weaver，他比你老几十岁！”他嘶吼着，瞪着Karen的拳头，上面沾着Joe的血。“是吗？”Karen没怎么理他，“那我更要抓住机会了。”接着又是一拳下去。“你想打什么人，来打我！”他绝望地吼道。  
　　“怎么，你想做骑士？”对方却笑道。

　　与此同时Danny第一次把他的科迈罗踩到最大安全速度。

　　“你知道我们都不在乎骑士这种破玩意儿，对吧？”Karen终于放过了Joe，转身朝Steve走过去，“这种激将法太蠢了，只有业余的家伙才会用。”他对准Steve腹部的枪伤挥出一拳，换来一声忍耐的呻吟，“你只要瞧好你的搭档就行。”

　　Kamekona第一次提前打烊。“行吧，brah，我尽快。但是我们先说好，你这个想法太不靠谱了，我可能什么都打听不到，现在玩枪的人那么多，你可别打我。”  
　　“只要尽力就好，好吗？求求你了，”Danny急促地呼吸着，保证他的话里每一个词都发音准确，“我要知道这岛上有没有任何，任何新出现的收藏家，旧的不管合法不合法我都没兴趣，我只要新面孔——任何新的武器收藏家，不管他入手的是手榴弹火箭筒还是什么火辣玩意儿——排除掉所有大单走私和交易，我只要小的，那种只买一两把枪长得像个中产阶级的武器买家。给我一个地址。”  
　　海豹喜欢什么，Steve？海豹喜欢一切脑子有病的人才会喜欢的东西，而这是夏威夷，任何来这里的人都会给自己搞点纪念品。  
　　他不能对Karen Weaver的行动作出回应。他不能被那家伙拖时间——尽管是用Grace——他就是不能，这跟用谁来拖他时间没关系，有关系的是“有人想利用什么来拖延时间”这件事本身，因为拖延时间永远只意味着一件事。  
　　如果你被将军了，解决问题的方法就只剩一个：你推翻棋盘。

　　“推翻棋盘，”Karen的拳头再次击中Steve的伤口时他说道，“是我最喜欢干的事。伙计，你都不知道现在的人有多么喜欢守规矩。我当初就是因为太听老头子的话才会失去拯救我的爱人的机会，现在我只听我自己的话，然后把你们俩弄到手了。是不是很讽刺？”  
　　“省掉你的废话，直接告诉我你要杀谁吧。”Steve啐出一口血。  
　　“看着这个！”他狂躁地揪着他的脑袋，强迫他看想投影画面，“你期待他来，不是吗？你期待有人来救你但是没有，因为他不会来。你以为他抛弃了你，你一直这么以为，爱他有多深恨他就有多切，结果有一天你却发现你恨了他那么久都是冤枉——”“不，Weaver，我永远不会恨Danny。”“闭嘴。你当然以为你不会恨他，你还没到那个时候，白痴，你根本不知道那是什么感觉！”  
　　“你知道那是我必须下的命令，Karen。”Joe说的每一个字都浸满痛苦，“没有任何办法可以拯救Alan，那也是他自己的选择。”  
　　“Alan根本不需要做什么选择，如果不是你的命令！”他大叫着，放过了Steve再次扑向Joe，“因为无论别人怎么看海豹突击队，他们都不知道我们是怎样的死脑筋！别人将死了你，你就乖乖死给他看，这就是你的死脑筋！”  
　　现在Steve的视线已经开始模糊起来。真是被修理了一顿，不是吗？他混混沌沌地想着，看着投影画面努力保持清醒。那个角度应该是Rachel家门外马路上的监控摄像头拍的，Stanley正在徒劳地朝花丛开枪，那个白痴，他根本不应该出现在房门外面。  
　　为什么他要出现在房门外面？Steve迟钝地想，一般来说遇到枪手的人都会选择躲起来然后报警。除非警察来不了，他必须做点什么来保护Rachel和他的孩子们。一定是有什么让HPD没法去那儿。不可能是接不到报警吧，画面上Stanley正在打电话，既然现在Karen没有任何电话要接，Stanley就不应该是接到什么人的威胁。  
　　上帝啊，在Weaver打死Joe并弄死他之前，求求你，在这么多人之中，至少让Danny摆脱他自己的困境吧。

　　“对，相信我，Danny正在处理这个困境。”Lou以他最大的耐心解释道，“瞧，他把他的家人交给我，我就会保护好你们，好吗？我也是有老婆孩子的，我知道你现在在想什么，只要相信我就好。”  
　　“好——好吧，”过了一辈子安全舒适生活的商业家颤抖着说，“可我真的要清空子弹吗？”说着他又朝某个地方开了一枪，枪的后坐力让他拿着手机的手抖了抖。  
　　Lou朝身边的特警动动手指，指挥他们散开。“Danny认为在他亲自出现之前，那个混账的手下都不会真的朝你动手，而且既然你已经为了你老婆暴露自己了，不如拿这个当战略。”  
　　“我只是——只是想把跟踪我的人吓跑。他们看起来很不好惹。”  
　　“好吧，好吧，那你下次长长记性，有人跟踪你到家时在家里躲起来，而不是试着把他从你家赶出去。”  
　　“什么？”Stanley的声音听起来无助而疑惑，“可是那样不会死得更快吗？”  
　　SWAT队长翻了个白眼。  
　　P225的最后一发子弹也被浪费了，Stanley独自站在大院中间。“现在怎么样？”  
　　“等着。”Lou叹了口气，稍稍移开手机，并抬起嗓门吼道：“狙击手待命了吗？”  
　　Kono哼了一声表示收到。“说真的，我觉得我们都被Steve带坏了。”  
　　她穿着防弹衣，大腿缠在电线杆上，借着梯子的支撑守在自她学会拿枪以来最疯狂的制高点——电线杆摄像头边。

　　既然不是被威胁，那为什么HPD还没有出现？  
　　也许HPD也被困住了。Steve自暴自弃地想，直到他听到一句无比清晰的话——  
　　“说真的，我觉得我们都被Steve带坏了。”  
　　Kono？他心里一紧，画面里没有出现除了傻站着的Stanley以外的任何人。为什么他会听到Kono说话？他移开视线，发现Karen也看了过来。好吧，看来不是他幻听。“为什么会有个认识你的女人的声音？我什么都没看见。”“我不知道。”Steve说了实话。他真的不知道这是什么情况，但Karen皱着的眉让他觉得有些不妙。“我不喜欢任何超出我控制的事情。”他走向电脑，拿出手机开始打电话。“怎么回事？”  
　　“什么？”Steve听到电话那头的疑惑。  
　　“你还问我？刚才谁在说话？”  
　　“刚才谁在说话？刚才没人说话，除了这个看起来一辈子没玩过枪的蠢人以外。”  
　　“不，刚才就是有人在说话！”Karen吼道，“算了，我没兴趣了，改变计划。把那个蠢人干掉。”他挂掉电话，扔下手机。  
　　一秒之后却传来了比刚才的女人说话声更清晰的枪声！他立刻回过头去看投影，“操？”他的手下出现在Stanley的院子里的同时倒下，一枪接着一枪，而Stanley的动作则忽然变得极其专业地扔了手机抱头趴在地上，他家院子中间的低矮喷泉台正好把他全部挡住。埋伏着的枪手一边朝各个方向开枪一边打算走向喷泉台，却全都死在途中。“安全。”Steve听到Kono汇报道。好女孩，他这么想着，放松的微笑中带着细微颤抖。“操，”Karen骂道，“这不可能。不可能有狙击手会呆在摄像头背后！”  
　　“‘敬’，”那个女声突然清清嗓子，一时吸引了地下室里所有人的注意力，“‘Karen Weaver’——简直不敢相信他真的让我这么做——‘我们有世界上最棒的狙击手，’——噢谢谢，‘我知道你在看着，我警告你，你马上就要死了……’呃，这话我能说得更吓人。‘今天没人会陪你玩你的愚蠢游戏，没人能在欺负Danny Williams在乎的人之后还活着走出来。’”  
　　接着是一秒钟的沉默，地下室里还没有人反应过来，Kono就嗤笑了一声。“天哪，Danny文明礼貌得像个英国老头子，还是我来吧，如果真的像他说的那样有人在看着的话。听着，”她爬下梯子时勾住电线杆灵活地扭动腰部，让摄像头拍到自己的正脸，“想活命就放了Steve自己抱着脑袋滚出来见人，否则等我们中的任何一个人找到你，注意我指的不仅仅是Danny而是我们中的任何一个，找到你，你不仅会希望自己多会点儿你们海豹的乱七八糟招数，还会后悔自己跑出过娘胎。走着瞧，Weaver，记得替我转告Danny把你的屁股留给我踢。”  
　　“噢。”  
　　紧接着门口方向传来一个熟悉的声音。  
　　“我也很希望她能来。”  
　　  
　　“……所以事情基本上就是这个样子。”躺在病床上的Danny朝给他带了手工烤饼干的护士耸了耸肩，一副无奈的表情，而那位照顾他的好护士则一副感动的样子。“你们平时面对的案子真有趣，”她说，“五零是我们所有人的英雄。”“别这样，别客套，我们平时面对的案子一点儿也不有趣，涉及到殴打、枪击和各种各样外伤时它们不仅不有趣而且还讨厌死了。”Dann马上摇头，而护士在留意到Steve进来时微笑起来：“但你们至少有一位了不起的队长。”  
　　以礼相待。Steve眨眨眼睛，遵从了内心的指示：他点头微笑，向那位护士致敬，然后赶快把视线投向Danny，却发现他在瞪自己。干嘛？他眼里有点无辜。而漂亮的护士则善意地把时间留给了他们，叮嘱Steve看在他自己还有伤的份上不要因为能下床了就在地上呆太久，然后离开了房间。  
　　Danny一直瞪着他。  
　　“干嘛？”他还是觉得自己很无辜。  
　　“干嘛？姑娘对你有意思！来我房间等着跟你‘偶遇’呢！连她的号码你都不问？”Danny继续瞪着他。  
　　“我敢说她已经有Steve的号码了。”这时Joe带着他经典的慈祥风趣的微笑走进来，“你感觉怎样，孩子？”  
　　放弃了对Steve的瞪视，Danny叹了口气，脑袋往后一仰埋进枕头里。“糟透了。我感觉我死了一次。为什么说她有Steve的号码？”  
　　Joe依然微笑着，他找了张椅子靠着窗户坐下，“这就是为什么说当你遇见一个海豹时不要和他讲道理，而是直接动手。”他看了看Danny，又看了看站在他病床边的Steve，笑容给两人一种似乎正被长辈看着他的两个孩子的温暖感。Danny刚想用他自己的经典微笑来回答他，Steve便抢先反驳：“他当然直接动手了。我第一天遇见他就被他朝脸上来了一拳！”“什么？”这句话使Danny的注意力迅速被转移，他忿忿不平地叫道：“那是因为我第一天遇见你你就害我挨了一枪，怪我在嫌犯打算爆你头之前干掉他，还不肯承认一切是你的错！”“可我道歉过了，Danny，我这辈子都一次性没说过那么多句对不起！”“是，你道歉过了。你道歉完了转头就把嫌犯扔进鲨鱼堆里，把线人的门炸掉，我还没找你算手榴弹的账！你竟敢在我的车里藏手榴弹！你这个根本不知道执法部门为何物的海豹！”Danny抬高了音量，并且面向Joe控诉着，“你知道吗——花了我整整五年，五年！我才能够让他搞明白他现在是个执法者！所以无意冒犯，Joe，但是当你遇见任何海豹时，要是不当场开始和他讲道理，将来就根本不可能讲得通了——更不用提这个人到现在还不知道要听我说话！”  
　　“这可不是我管教无方，Danny，我管教Steve时他可是个极为听话的好海豹，”Joe笑吟吟地回应着这一指控，“现在轮到你了，你当然应该努力把他管教成一个听话的好执法者。”  
　　……Danny就像听了什么笑话一样笑了起来。  
　　在Joe和Danny聊着天时，Steve站在一边望着他们两个。  
　　他暗暗地想，天知道为什么他们俩聊得来，也许是因为他们俩都是看起来温柔的人？不，Joe绝对不温柔，他就算再老二十岁也能徒手掐断一个坏人的脖子，而Danny……好吧，Danny也许是温柔的那个，尽管他废话真的很多而且在生气时真的很毒，但他骨子里是个温柔的人，这大概就是为什么Danny几乎和除了Steve自己以外的所有人都关系很好。倒不是说他们俩关系不好……只不过谁也不知道Danny为什么偏偏对他这么凶，平时也没见过Danny朝Chin或者Kono或者那个当真烦人的外甥Eric发火啊。  
　　但好在Danny还活着。Steve庆幸地想，并意识到自己的心脏再次为这一念头抽动了一下。现在谁是那个遇到一点儿事就悲观消极的人了？Danny当然活着，而且他会没事的，不管Weaver对他下了多狠的手。  
　　他出神地望着正在交谈——也许正在谈论他自己——的Danny和Joe，眼中的焦点逐渐放空。  
　　  
　　“Danny。”  
　　Steve叫了一声。他想他的声音中一定带着喜悦和疑惑，但Danny望向他的神情却是松了一口气——就像绷紧的神经一下子松了下来，或者是一下子断了——直到他意识到Danny的眼中是担忧和恐惧。因为他的声音一点儿都不喜悦也不疑惑，只有虚弱。  
　　Danny举着枪，一步一步地踏进地下室，发出他那不合民风的正装皮鞋独有的回声。“把手举到我看得见的地方。”他的枪口指向Karen Weaver。  
　　不。一丝莫名的恐慌从Steve心底涌上来。开枪，Danny，直接开枪！  
　　Karen没有举起双手，而是任由Danny一步步逼近。他仅仅是站在原地，除了脸上有些惊讶以外基本没什么动作。  
　　开枪啊，Danny！Steve在心里咆哮着，几乎想就这么叫出来。他现在清醒得像根本没受过枪伤、没捅自己一刀、没被注射过镇定和别的药物也没被打得半死一样。Danny那么做是对的，举枪逼近制造紧迫感，任何受过训练的警察都会这么干，更何况他们都看得见Karen身上毫无武装，而警察的训练格言显然是“当场制服”否则就是故意伤害。他们的法律。文明世界的法律，Steve恐惧地想。  
　　“我不举手你能怎么做，开枪射杀我吗，警探？”Karen略带调侃地问。  
　　在Danny能够回答之前，Steve就喊了起来：“朝他开枪，Danny！”Joe的表情也变得紧绷，而Danny只是紧了紧握着枪的手指。  
　　“我知道，我充其量是抵抗执法。”Karen根本没给Danny留说话的机会，“你瞧，这就是为什么你需要一个海豹来带领你的队伍，”他歪歪头示意了Steve，“因为海豹对‘抵抗执法’——用你们的说法——的人下手更狠。我们就是这样的人，不是吗？我们国家的执法部门都没法让我们洗心革面。我们真的很崇尚暴力，不管我们嘴上说着暴力有多么讨人厌，我们还是会在见到枪时热血沸腾。”  
　　另外两个海豹没有回答他。Steve只希望Danny赶紧开枪。  
　　但是Danny没有。不是想不想的问题，他发誓他真的很想，但他就是不能这么做。在场所有人都知道他为什么不能这么做——这个想法使他咬了咬嘴唇。  
　　他决定继续他合法章程。“得了吧，拜托，让我们别把事情搞得这么麻烦，好吗？我有枪，被枪打中很疼的，我猜你应该非常了解，”他耐着性子开口道，让Steve恍惚有种他在哄自己的感觉，“所以配合一点，让我不伤害任何人就把所有人带出这里，这样我能完成我的工作，你也能早点结束这一天，我们皆大欢喜，不是很好吗？”  
　　Karen笑起来，迎着Danny的枪口朝他走去。“警探……”“停！”Danny立刻发出警告，而Karen顺从地停下脚步，他离Danny只有几步远。Steve松了一口气，才发现自己原来在Karen开始移动时提了那么一口气：Danny没有因为Karen的靠近而往后退，这一面让他对他警探搭档的强硬发自内心地感到自豪，一面又让他更加恐惧了些，甚至有些希望Danny因此被吓跑。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”Karen耸了耸肩，“停下就停下。”这句话让Steve意识到时间原来没过多久——Danny和Karen对话的短暂间隔之内他就想了这么多事，天哪，他真的清醒过头了。  
　　“你到底配合不配合？我真的会开枪。”Danny再一次警告。  
　　Karen似乎对此毫不在乎，眼中还有了些微弱的光彩。“我知道，Williams警探，你这招对你以前抓的那些小混混来说想必很有用，但说实话，我们都知道你不能拿我怎么办。现在我只想知道你怎么赢的。”  
　　赢？赢什么？Steve迷惑地想。  
　　显然Danny比他更快跟上了Karen的逻辑。他仍然举着枪。“从你决定拿Steve当人质的那一刻开始你就注定输了，好吗？”  
　　“唔。说到这个，我好奇你是怎么想到是我的。我除了给McGarrett送了一束花以外，这事从头到尾我还没有和外界任何人接触，或者留下任何东西。”  
　　他听起来真的是在好奇，Danny能够判断。尽管如此，他还是没放下枪。“你在你送的卡片上画了鹰、三尖鱼叉和船锚，这些东西给我一个模糊的印象，让我想起Steve受的是枪伤，所以再加上枪，就组成你们海豹突击队的徽章，不管你画得有多丑。”  
　　“好吧。那又怎么样？”  
　　“我想，Steve肯定看得懂，而无论是谁送的花他肯定不希望除了Steve以外的任何人看懂，所以显然他是个海豹或者和海豹有关系。而这个岛上和Steve关系好的海豹只有Joe，Joe不是那种会送花的人，所以送花的不是他，说明这是别的海豹。我擅自认为你也许和Joe有关系，因为Steve的朋友我认识了个大半没听说岛上还有别的或最近刚到夏威夷的海豹。”  
　　逻辑漏洞，Steve意识到。他望着Danny，尽管Danny此时没有望着他。为什么？  
　　“为什么？”Karen也有同样的疑问，“为什么你会认为是别的海豹带走了你的搭档，而这个海豹一定是Joe认识的？”  
　　一时沉默。  
　　Danny耸耸肩，“也许因为Steve失踪了让我觉得来者不善，而鉴于病房里没有异常和争斗的痕迹——对Steve来说很不寻常，而且，好吧，他知道如果他没点大事就跑出医院的话会被我揍死所以他不会傻到在这种事情上惹我——因此我只能猜测Steve是因为某些事而自己走的，显然问题出在那束莫名其妙的花上。然后，我猜，如果送花的海豹是Joe，他没必要搞什么秘密小纸条不让不是海豹的人看懂落款，所以你要么认识Joe要么认识Steve要么两个都认识，综上所述得出结论，Joe和Steve的其中一个有麻烦了，而且只有在特定的情况下，这一麻烦才会同时涉及到他们两个。”  
　　“或者也许因为你太悲观了，警探。”Karen讪笑着，他的话令Steve很想揍人，“你不知道McGarrett的过去，仅仅因为一束无害的、常见的花就认定送花的海豹是带走他的绑匪。这个判断从一开始就站不住脚。正常的警察至少会先提取指纹，不是吗？”  
　　“那事我做了，我们提取了你留在Joe家的血迹。”Danny丝毫没受影响，“瞧，我们别再继续争谁办事更专业了，可以吗？我的破案记录和我的直觉有那么些联系——”“承认吧，你只是太担心McGarrett自己胡思乱想结果碰了巧而已！我就应该按原计划干扰你的判断摆脱你们的追查而不是立刻换别的对策！”“你的对策就是拿我的家人当目标吗？嗯？”  
　　“说到这个。”Karen的脸色沉下来，“你为什么不去救你的家人？你不爱他们吗？你不担心他们会死吗？”  
　　“我当然担心。但你的目的不是杀他们，不是吗？我是说，最终你可能会的，但你没有立刻下手。”Danny脸上的那种独有的冷静——带着一些沉稳，一些狠戾，和他一向的温和神色——Steve见过。他咽了咽生疼的嗓子，从Danny的声音中汲取力量。“所以我猜测你想要什么人。既然你没留下任何联系方式，没提任何要求，我只能猜测你想要的是我。你打算在我出现在Grace家时杀掉我，这就让我考虑起了为什么，我死了会对你的行动有什么影响，然后我就想到Steve。”他冷静地继续，“你想要的不是我而是Steve，对吗？因为如果我死了，就没有人能找到他了。没有人，Chin，Lou，Kono——没有人能找到Steve。你想Steve和Joe安安静静地死，就得摆脱我，所以用Grace来拖住我不让我继续找他们。”  
　　“唔。但我以为你更爱你的女儿。”  
　　“我更——这跟我爱谁没有关系！你利用Grace来威胁我，这事我们没完，好吗？现在把手举起来抱头跪下！”Danny抬起枪口——  
　　Danny！  
　　Steve不知道是自己在喊还是Joe，但多半他们俩同时喊了；他眼睁睁看着Danny被Karen迅速制服——每一招他都认识，每一招都可以致命，最痛苦的是每一招他都知道怎么抵挡但Danny不知道！他只能看着Danny被压在地上——他甚至知道那会给他留下怎样程度的骨折和怎样强烈的痛楚。Steve绝望地咆哮着，拼命挣扎锁链的束缚，发出咒骂和哀求，看着他正竭力抵抗另一个海豹突击队杀手级搏斗的警察搭档。  
　　他已经完全不在乎自己的咆哮究竟有何意义了。  
　　好在Danny的抵抗极其顽强，Steve在绝望之中欣慰地想。  
　　他们扭打着朝地下室中间靠近，而Danny忽然看了他一眼。  
　　那个眼神从未比现在更有安抚力量。  
　　他抹去他呼吸中的颤抖，强迫自己暂时不要为Danny可能会死在Karen手上的问题过于恐慌——只要涉及到Danny那就很难，但他做到了。Joe在另一头向他用眼神示意，他刚才忽略了，现在Joe想表达什么？  
　　“你犯了一个可怕的错误，”Karen彻底占了上风，他掐着Danny的脖子把他压在地上，“不带后援就擅自冒险。是不是McGarrett平时太宠你了，警探？让你这么嚣张？”  
　　这话让Danny笑了起来，尽管胸腔生疼。“他是我的后援？我是他的后援，好吗？”  
　　Karen也笑了起来。“你是他的后援？”一拳落在Danny脸上，他爬起来，拿着Danny的枪，“玩笑开得不错，可惜了。”  
　　Danny却仍然保持着刚才那副笑脸。“我必须告诉你，我真的是后援，你以为我是来杀你的吗？不，本来我就不是来和你打的。”他的笑声中带着令人不解的松懈。  
　　紧接着一记能够直接导致脱臼的重击落在Karen腕骨上，枪从他手里掉下来的那一秒他被一个完美的过肩摔扔了出去。  
　　他擦掉血重新站起来，面对着Steve，原本禁锢着这个海军少校的沉重锁链被扔在一边，锁眼还插着Danny打斗时落下的警徽扣针，与此同时另一边的Joe也逐渐挣脱了束缚，凭借Danny不知何时扔给他的一条手铐钥匙。而Danny本人则被Steve挡在身后，同样擦着血。  
　　  
　　“Steve？”  
　　他听见Danny在叫他，便机械地回应着。  
　　他的眼前仍然是Danny警告他不能下杀手，而是把Karen铐起来，并在他抗议“手铐对他来说一点用都没有”的同时倒在地上的那一幕。他想起他那一刻他是怎样地几乎无法呼吸，扔下Karen而抱起毫无生气的Danny，离开地下室时全靠Joe来联系五零、报警和盯紧Karen，他自己则专注于拯救Danny不让断裂的肋骨插中心脏或者不让碎片流进血管一类的事情，除此之外什么都没法思考，因为任何思考都过于痛苦。尽管如此，在他看着Danny被推进手术室并强迫医生告诉他有多大希望，而医生给了肯定的答案时，Steve自己也因力竭而倒下。五零特遣队一下子有了两个主力成员告假，后续的一切工作包括审问到结案都得交给Chin来主持。但愿Kono有那个机会揍到Karen。  
　　“Steve，你没事吧？”  
　　“没事。”他摇摇头，把Danny奄奄一息的一面换成眼前生气勃勃的一面。不是那么生气勃勃，但总比之前强。  
　　Danny叹了口气。他耐下性子关切地问：“怎么了？”  
　　Joe还在房间里，所以Steve只是搬了张凳子在Danny床边坐下来。沉默良久，他决定用他的疑问来敷衍他，免得解释心里的糟糕感受。“你是怎么找到我的？”  
　　的确是个好问题。Danny没有像Steve看着他那样看着Steve，而是自然地避开了他的眼神，视线游移。“啊。Weaver是很厉害，他没留下任何能够引我找到你的线索，也是一头孤狼，估计你要绑架什么人的话手法也一样干净——所以我在想，我不能等着他有所行动了才有所反应。虽然我不知道从何下手，线索全都是死的，但我开始想，我认识你，对吧？当我意识到Weaver拿Grace的安全来威胁我是别有所图的时候，我决定冒个险，要么就连你和Grace一起救，要么就谁都救不了。”  
　　房间里安静了下来，就好像之前还不够安静似的。  
　　Steve不知道该说什么，心里哽着一种和Danny走在一起时经常会有的感觉。  
　　幸好Joe拯救了他。“既然你说没有任何线索可以引你找到我们，你又是怎么找到我们的呢？”  
　　“完全只是猜测。我觉得像这种会靠送花来传递信息的人，也许他来到夏威夷会给自己弄点纪念品。加上据我所知Steve对武器的特殊热爱，”说到这里时他又瞪了Steve一眼，“我拜托Kamekona打听最近有没有新出现的武器买家，结果事实证明真的有，名单不长，一个在郊区一个在市区，我就赌了一把。”  
　　“为什么是市区？”  
　　“我只是觉得郊区的治安环境以你们俩的那些忍者招数不太可能逃不出来。”  
　　Joe了然地点了点头，若有所思。“所以，拿与案子几乎无关的角度当突破口，赌了一把，要么一起救，要么谁都救不了。”  
　　Danny耸耸肩表示肯定。他现在才望向Steve，捕捉到他的视线时Steve轻唤着他的名字，似乎想说着什么，但又说不出来，换来Danny的低声安慰。  
　　Joe把这一切都看在眼里。  
　　“事实上这跟Karen和Alan当年的处境很像，只不过Danny创造了一个完美结局。”他叹了口气，似乎这三个名字都令他自豪；他向他们透露他的过去。很久以前Karen曾经有个叫Alan Harper的搭档，时任中校且尚算年轻的Joe能够理解他的队伍里的一些事情，便也常常通融那些坚守不问不说的秘密情侣，让他们一起出任务。但是有一次Karen和Alan的任务出了问题，他们遇到了心思缜密的强大对手，而Alan被迫面对要么选择救Karen要么选择救他的家人的困境，最终Alan选择了后者，但那却是个圈套；而Karen则抱着他搭档一定会来救他的信念坚持了几个月，直到那份信念被消耗殆尽。幸运的是他终究成功自行逃脱，不幸的是归队之后他才发现他错过了Alan的葬礼。在深受打击的同时很长一段时间里，他都无法理解为什么他的搭档没有来救他，即便听闻了Alan的困境也没能让他释怀，因为他知道Alan的家人对他们一向不那么好，更不用说对他们予以支持。他以为Alan至少会有勇气选择自己。整件事情带来的复杂感受让Karen迅速消沉了下去，尽管仍然继续服役，但不久就自己提交了离开军队的申请。他花了很久才摆脱对Alan的怨恨，开始投入精力调查，结果却追溯到了Joe身上：当时一手操纵了这一切的敌人另有所图，他设计了这一情况用以牵制海豹突击队的行动，其筹码之多迫使Joe不得不先考虑逐一攻破才敢继续行动，换言之，那个决定不是Alan自己做的，而是Joe的选择，他以他最理性的态度在平民和另一个海豹突击队员中选择了平民，只不过他没想到敌人摆了他一套，导致了Alan和他家人的死。也正是这件事使得战功赫赫的中校决定从前线下来，转为海豹教官，接着便是从海军情报中心初到海豹突击队的Steve，他的得意门生之一。Karen决定报复，他终于找到了Joe，恰好又得知Steve在上次事件中枪伤住院并且也有个关系非常要好的搭档，便策划了这么一场折磨。“我欠你一个道歉，Danny。”他诚挚地说。  
　　“噢不，你什么都不欠我，”Danny立刻摇头，话语中充满了认真，“是我对你的经历感到很遗憾，欠我道歉的显然是Steve。”  
　　到这时Steve才突然意识到这句话意味着Danny真在生气了。可是生气什么？他对自己做错了什么一点概念都没有。这次又发生了什么惹到他了？  
　　于是Steve一时不解地问：“为什么我要道歉？”  
　　Danny的视线从Joe的方向抽回，移到他脸上，面色平静地看着他。  
　　……说错话了。他眨眨眼睛，闭上了嘴。  
　　  
　　Eric其实打心底里还是蛮喜欢他舅舅的。  
　　他有一份帅气的工作。五零特遣队，全国闻名的执法队伍，大陆各州的参考方向，处理的案子大多惊险离奇，像冒险小说里出来的那样，光是听听谣言就已经足够让心态年轻的热血青年们激动不已了，更不用说真的在队里工作。那得有多帅气啊。  
　　他有一颗正直的心。对秩序了如指掌，对案子也尽心尽力，在新泽西还是荣誉警探，虽然Eric对这个头衔没有多少概念，但反正舅舅当了那么多年警探，有这么个头衔还是很能说明问题的。  
　　他还有着Williams家传统的关怀别人的性格。虽然Uncle D向任何人伸出援手时废话都挺多的，但毕竟还是爱他的嘛，还让他住在自己的公寓里，无论嘴上怎么嫌弃，回到家还是舅舅亲自做饭的。Aww，棒极了。何况鉴于他们都喜欢甜甜圈，这个扣分项足以被抵消了。  
　　所以这一天对于Danny的外甥Eric来说，原本应当是普普通通的一天，上班，下班，回舅舅家吃饭。实验室的工作不能说不忙也不能说忙，通常情况下，至少能做到在晚饭前下班回家。  
　　他听说舅舅遇上麻烦了的时候，正好临近法定下班时间，还没到真实下班时间——通常来说二者有一个小时左右的间隔。不奇怪，毕竟算是为五零工作嘛。特遣队那边（事实上是HPD，但Eric坚持认为只要跟特遣队成员有关的事情就一定是特遣队的事情）今天给他送了一些已经拆过雷管的炸弹让他取证。他们说是从一个Stanley & Rachel Edwards家附近找出来的。  
　　“为什么Grace家附近会有炸弹？Uncle D有麻烦了吗？”热血青年在这方面倒是敏锐得诡异，一定是Williams家传的多愁善感——更正，“被害妄想”，对于Eric而言——负责通知他的Chin挂着他那副经典的不愠不火的微笑暗自感叹。但却还没等他继续说，Eric便又抢了先，躁动不安地搓着手——这点倒是很像Danny——“嘘，嘘，让我猜猜。他被威胁了！”  
　　Eric的被害妄想和Jerry的阴谋论绝对有一拼，Chin叹了口气。“很聪明的猜测。”  
　　最终Eric还是得打感情牌才从Chin口中套出Danny到底遇上了什么麻烦。原来是Grace家被当成了目标，然后HPD接到匿名报警称邻居家里有炸弹，HPD一旦接近就随机炸掉周围的住宅里的某一个。匿名报警追回一些雇佣杀手身上就怎么也没法再往上挖了，这些杀手还不能和策划这一切的罪魁祸首联系，只能等对方联系他们，而显然特遣队现在找不到他，因此便亲自出手干掉了埋伏在Grace家的杀手，让HPD和拆弹组进来拯救了世界。不过显然Eric没能在那些炸弹上找出除了那些杀手以外的指纹，这让他有些诡异的失望。他决定等下班后用甜甜圈收买整个故事，因为特遣队平时对付的案子实在是太适合一个热血青年的口味了！  
　　因此，下班之后，他向总部门口的警员打听特遣队的去向，得知他们又全员出动了——目的地是陆军医院。  
　　哎呦。  
　　“想太多”这个特质几乎流淌在Williams家每个人的血液里。Danny的表现显然是他婆婆妈妈的消极倾向，而Eric的表现则更加明显一点，他几乎就是“想太多”的字典义。毕竟Eric其人，泡妞、逃课、挂科、打机，典型的不良少年，逻辑偏激程度在所有人之上（当然，在Jerry之下），并且显然对他自己被害妄想式的猜测有着特别的狂热。  
　　一小时前他得知“Danny被威胁”。  
　　一小时后他得知“五零所有人都去医院了”。  
　　于是我们的热血妄想少年便直觉似的将二者联系了起来。“Uncle D进医院了！”  
　　也不能说他错，对吧。  
　　综上所述，这个骨子里的好孩子便给他的好舅舅买东西去了。  
　　花是必要的，任何人上医院去探望别人都会带上花，据说——至少好孩子都会；还有数量和口味够多的甜甜圈，既然五零所有人现在都在医院，“用甜甜圈收买整个故事”这一计划仍然无需变动。Steve说不好，不过Kono和Chin显然是个突破口，没人能抵抗甜甜圈的诱惑。还有什么忘记的吗？噢，Grace。女孩一定会去探望她父亲的，所以给她带上上次说好的新专辑——Danny也许最爱Grace，但他一定对这个年纪的女孩喜欢什么一点了解都没有。  
　　于是靠机灵吃饭的小外甥就这么上路了。打了个车抵达州医院，舅舅的车果然在那里。——急诊室的护士长得不错嘛。“嗨，美女，”他咧开嘴，“请问Daniel Williams警探在哪里？”  
　　“稍等。”  
　　他便屁颠屁颠地跟着美女护士回到前台去查急诊记录。“他似乎不在这儿。”言下之意就是人家要么还在手术室要么已经入住登记了；但小外甥并不吃这套，他自己机灵得很。“那Steve McGarrett少校呢？”  
　　反正他受伤的几率比Uncle D大多了，说不定这次不是舅舅受伤而是McGarrett替他挡了一刀或者一枪，多么感人而合理。他正为自己的满分逻辑感到自豪，护士就回答道：“查到了，”当她说出这句话时他还在心里为自己喊了一声“bingo”，“你能留下他的联系方式吗？”  
　　“好。”Eric飞快地翻出自己的通讯录把Steve的手机写下来，随口问道：“要他的联系方式干什么？”  
　　“补上昨天的记录。我带你去找他。”护士轻描淡写，写完一张什么东西之后，带他去了Steve今天呆的地方，然后就走了，留下Eric和刚包扎完伤口正躺着还没醒的Steve和同时在场的Joe，Chin和Kono也正从电梯那边向他们走来。  
　　于是Eric露出一个二十几岁不良小年轻最常见的灿烂笑容，顺带举起两手拎着的两盒甜甜圈。“嗨！”他说。  
　　“嗨！”Kono用同样的振作语气回答他，“你来得正好，Danny刚做完手术，他在楼上呢。”  
　　“伤得严重吗？”关心归关心，妞还是要泡的。他毫不忌讳地把甜甜圈盒子搁在仍昏睡中的Steve身上——反正很平嘛而且这里又没有顺手的桌子——在其他人的睽睽注视下打开它。Kono收起她凝固的笑脸，不吃白不吃。“医生说他会没事的，虽然估计够呛。”  
　　“这么惨啊。今天发生了什么？”在看到Kono拿走一个巧克力味的甜甜圈时Eric抓住时机问道。  
　　Chin也已经放弃了挣扎；他本来还是有那么点想管教这臭小子的，但想想一来那是Danny的事二来对方无非就是自来熟了一点，也没犯事儿，何况还挺有心的，便撇撇嘴耸耸肩领情了。于是一个甜橙味。“Steve的冒进主义把他搞进了医院，然后Joe被绑架。”他说到这里时Joe配合地摊了摊手。“Ooooh crap，”Eric夸张地蹙起眉表达他的遗憾，适时把盒子朝他推过去，盒子在Steve的被子上不太平稳地摩擦，“那你没事吧？受伤了吗？”  
　　就在Joe能够出言婉拒之前，Eric及时补充道：“虽然没有头发看不出来你有多老，但是看起来年轻结实得很啊，伙计。似乎没有什么很严重的地方。而且精神也不错，哪像他们俩，直接躺下了。”他讪笑着，“我就说年轻人还是要多锻炼。血糖怎么样？”  
　　……鉴于不知道自己是更想收下这份赞扬还是更想揍人，Joe决定还是接受他的好意算了，免得手痒出什么意外。Danny离管教成功还远得很，稍微有点可怜他了。所以，香草味。  
　　“被绑架，之后呢？”  
　　“绑架我的人拿我来要挟Steve。所以Steve按他说的做，最后就落到了绑匪手里。”  
　　“那时候我们已经接到了Steve失踪的报警，”Chin补充道，“Danny认为Joe可能出事了，但是事实证明他是对的。我们在Joe家的发现引导我们找到了绑匪的身份，虽然我们仍然对他毫无了解，而且他还用Grace她们的安全来威胁Danny——”  
　　“哇喔。”  
　　“啊哈。总之Danny决定找到一切的罪魁祸首，然后当我们再次听到Steve的声音时他们俩差不多就已经是这样了。”  
　　……虽然隐约好像还是有哪里没懂，不过Eric还是很高兴的。  
　　Joe叹了口气，扯了扯嘴角。“我去看看Danny的情况，今晚我来守夜吧。”“那我先走了，Adam还在等我回去。”“我送她回去。”“我去接Grace！”  
　　  
　　Grace Williams，全夏威夷最可爱的女孩，在继父到HPD协助取证和——总之大概是去解释情况什么的，尽管父亲就是个警察她也一样不知道他们具体都干些什么——回来之后，她礼貌而甜美地表达了自己的担忧，使得家里没有任何人能拒绝她的请求：到医院去探望父亲和Uncle Steve。  
　　别问她是怎么知道Danny和Steve进了医院的。  
　　等到Rachel开车送她过来时，Eric已经在医院门口等她了。他们俩认识，当然了，以前还在新泽西生活时每逢回家探亲便和这个孩子王小表哥玩得不错；现在他们都长大了，而青少年之间又总是更有共同话题——尽管一个是青年一个是少年——所以Eric给她带了甜甜圈。  
　　女孩子总是喜欢草莓味。Eric一边陪着Grace一边领她走近医院；Grace则双手拿着表哥给的甜甜圈。“Danno还好吗？Steve呢？”她迫不及待地问道。  
　　“你知道的嘛，他是Uncle D，当然没事了。”  
　　“那Uncle Steve呢？Danno要我第一个见到他。”她耸耸肩，“因为那会让Steve很高兴。”  
　　“他还躺着呢，你马上就能见到他了。”  
　　然后他们来到Eric刚才呆过的地方并拉开床边的帘子。  
　　没人。  
　　  
　　总地来说，这其实是一个机缘巧合的经典案例：他们同时进的医院，Steve和Joe在急诊室处理伤口，Chin和Kono去等Danny的手术，Joe包扎完并等待Steve醒来时表兄妹已经回来了，他们正好遇到过来的Eric。Eric呢，分完他的甜甜圈就去门口等Grace了，Joe则决定去看看Danny的情况，至于Chin和Kono，他们已经探望完Danny回去了。  
　　也就造成了当Steve机缘巧合地醒来时身边正好没人。  
　　这家伙也完全没有多想（事实上他的想法如果被Danny知道，后者绝对会骂他一顿），根本不觉得没人陪护有什么奇怪之处（“你关于‘家人’的那一套都哪儿去了！”Danny一定会这么骂），自己拔了点滴，双脚下地时感觉能站得稳，就索性寻找Danny去了。他向急诊室的护士询问Danny在哪儿，他们当然没见过他，因为他根本就没在急诊室呆过；于是他上楼了。  
　　而Joe，则刚从楼上下来——事实上正是Danny拜托他下去继续盯着Steve——发现Eric和Grace守着一张空床，不消琢磨就知道Steve九成是上楼了，所以又掉头走一趟，进了Danny的病房，Steve果然在那里。他便在一边靠窗的温暖位置坐下，和他们聊了聊，而跟在其后的Eric在意识到他们聊到他最想听的精彩剧情时大手一拦，停下了Grace的脚步，猫在门口听了起来。略去他们之间的交谈，直跳重点。  
　　“我欠你一个道歉，Danny。”  
　　“噢不，你什么都不欠我，”Danny说，“是我对你的经历感到很遗憾，欠我道歉的显然是Steve。”  
　　“为什么我要道歉？”  
　　事情的前奏就这么结束了。  
　　没错，高潮现在才开始。  
　　“你想让我从哪儿开始？”Danny带着他那种经典的“我表现得很温柔是因为我有礼貌不想直接掐死你”式的微笑盯着Steve看，后者大概完全没有意识到自己正无意识地扁起嘴。“我又做什么了？”“当然，第一，你伤还没好，跑我这儿来干什么！”音调顿时拔高，“被子弹打中，被捅了一刀，又被揍了一顿的人，应该在床上躺着！”  
　　这也有错？Steve闭上了嘴。他是真心实意不知道自己为什么又惹到自己暴脾气的搭档了。“别用那种表情——”而Danny则自顾自地继续，“别摆出那种表情，你这白痴，我一点，都不想同情你。假如哪天你死在医院，我会为此感激，因为你不是死在别的什么地方！并且，第二，你知道你错在哪儿吗？你没有打电话给我！”  
　　“Danny，他不允许我用手机，而且在对话中把威胁说得像模像样，对方又是一个海豹，我没法完全保证他没有能力监视我是否对外求救，何况我担心Joe会出事，所以决定迅速行动。这听起来有那么难理解吗？Karen是个海豹！”  
　　一边的Joe觉得自己结结实实地躺了一枪。“你们两个吵架别把我扯进来。”  
　　“好吧，那行。这是这个问题的解释。上一个问题呢，huh？”  
　　“上一个——我担心你。可以吗？需要你的允许吗，Sir Daniel？”  
　　“别说得像我才是那个控制狂，commander。现在，请，回到你的床上躺着。”  
　　“我……你这是在赶我走吗？”  
　　“是，并且我说得非常有礼貌。”  
　　“我不明白你为什么要生气，Danny！现在换我问了。”  
　　“请。”  
　　“为什么你不带后援来找我？你平时态度不是很坚决吗？”  
　　“他们在拯救Rachel一家。”  
　　“但你至少还是可以带些HPD巡警或者叫上SWAT。”  
　　“我没想那么多，满意了吗！我只想着赶紧找到那个混账结束这一切，否则Grace会有危险。这在你听来够有逻辑没有！”  
　　“你想到了他可能的地点，就没想到要带上后援？”  
　　“现在你要抓着这事来谴责我？”  
　　“Danny，你差点就被他打死了！”  
　　“说这话的人现在还没回到他的病床上呆着！你以为你是怎么开始的，huh？你自己一个人在治安最乱的区域追捕罪犯，然后受了枪伤。你有什么立场说我不带后援就去救你？”  
　　“因为，这一次，以及每一次我都打得过我的对手，而你不能。这在你听来够有逻辑没有？”  
　　此时Joe已经识相地溜了，只剩Steve和Danny两个人在场。Danny已经被Steve完完全全激怒了——真正的那种愤怒。Steve几乎也要进入同样的愤怒中了，直到Danny说了这么一句话。  
　　“好吧，既然你坚持你的立场，既然如此，Steven，下一次，从今以后，和Kono，和Lou，和任何比我能打的人搭档。别和我搭档因为我和你，不是一个级别的。这是你想说的吗？”  
　　不是。这句话背后的危机瞬间刺痛了Steve，而Danny却把它说得那么平静，几乎像他平常的语气一样半是温和半是容忍。“不是，”Steve猛地为此——尤其是在此时久违地出现了的他的全名——感到瑟缩，瞬间失去了辩驳的兴趣，“我不是那个意思——你理解错了，Danny。”  
　　“我理解错了。那么你想说什么？”Danny眯起眼睛微笑着，但Steve就是知道他没在笑。他为这一认知感到害怕。  
　　“我是说这一次我对付的是一个小混混，而你对付的是一个海豹，……”话刚说出口他就知道自己吵不赢了。吵不赢Danny的后果第一次让他害怕。  
　　“Okay。那接下来你一样也是遇到了一个海豹？”Danny挥动他尚算完好的手做了个“请”的手势，瞪眼看他。  
　　Steve顿了一秒，意识到了他的论据已经无法再支撑论点，愚弱地强调着。“我没有打电话给你是因为我真的没法确定他有没有在监视我，他说他会，声称已经黑进了医院的监控系统，你知道海豹都……”  
　　“停，我对细节没有兴趣，而且接下来的十分钟都不想再听到‘海豹’这个词。你瞧，这，就是你的问题，Steve。”Danny直直地盯着他，而Steve的视线已经缩到Danny旁边的输液架上去了，“你自己就是个彻头彻尾的混账，然后你指责我也是个混账——”Steve在听到这里时低声辩解了一句“我没有”却被Danny毫不留情地砸回他自己脑袋上，“——你有，因为当我担心你时你一向视而不见听而不闻，有没有乐在其中我不知道，但按我对你的了解你绝对有；然后当你担心我的时候，你不仅指望我对你言听计从，而且毫不考虑我的辩解以及我的原因。我的原因，Steven，就是因为我的女儿正受到威胁，我希望尽可能多的人保护她们，而且你的情况不容拖延，我必须尽快救你，而不是我自大妄为地认为我自己一人能搞定一个海豹，并且事实是我原本的计划就是拖延时间让你和Joe去对付Karen，而不是我。你——才是那个狂妄无度地认为你自己一人能搞定一个小混混，结果挨了一枪，现在还跑来和我对峙。”  
　　多音节词劈头盖脸地砸向Steve。他不合时宜地在心里感叹Danny果然是个警探——并安静地听着，不敢说一个字。  
　　“因此，如果你对我和你的身份差异有意见，那么在五零另外挑一个人和你搭档。这在你听来够有逻辑没有？”  
　　“对不起，Danny，我错了。”最后Steve的话在他在Danny听来都已经是哀求了，“我永远不该那么说……”  
　　“跟你说了什么没有任何关系，好吗，我提出的是我们之间的一个事实，Steven！”  
　　  
　　“Yo！”  
　　此刻天使降临。  
　　  
　　Eric大大咧咧地牵着Grace的手，走进病房，像是什么都没听到似的。“Yo，伙计，感觉怎样？”他另一手正拎着一个甜甜圈盒子，Danny最喜欢的那家店；并把它举起来伸到Danny面前晃了晃，“瞧瞧我给你带了什么？”  
　　Danny想揍人。“Eric……”“Uncle Steve！”Grace一见到他就抱了上去，“你还好吗？”  
　　什么？躺在床上的明明是我？“嘿，monkey，你怎么来了？”没法在Grace面前生气的Danny立刻换上了好父亲笑容，“过来。”他向女孩伸出手，Grace便也抱了他，然后又回到Steve面前去了；这可着实让Danny不爽了起来。一秒钟前他们俩还在吵架呢。但Grace却像是丝毫没有被两人之间的诡异气氛影响，用她最灿烂的天使笑容抬头望着Steve：“我有礼物要送给你，uncle Steve。”  
　　“什么？不不不——”Steve还没反应过来，Danny便立刻激烈地抗议了起来，可是那毕竟是Grace，他又不能吵她吼，“不是现在，Grace，我在和Steve谈话——”  
　　“可是你说过要我在见到Steve的第一时间送给他呀。”Grace回头，一副无辜脸。  
　　不不不不不。Danny感到自己陷入了危机。一秒钟前他还在和Steve吵架，并且刚刚取得一丁点进展了，不能在这时候让他尝到甜头！而Steve则对现状迷茫了起来。  
　　Grace要送礼物给他？还是Danny说的？  
　　噢。呃，好。  
　　一秒钟前还被Danny骂的心惊胆战的Steve开始有了笑容。在嘴角，一个微小的弧度，但足以让Danny意识到自己前功尽弃——对于Steve而言应该说是无疾而终了；后者懊恼地呻吟了一声把自己塞回枕头被子里埋着。“你要送什么给我，Gracie？”Steve朝女孩稍稍弯下腰，接过了Grace同时递过来的东西。  
　　那是一张卡片，里面还有一副画，画的是一个高个的黑发男人和一个稍矮的金发男人中间牵着一个小女孩，周围还画上了椰子树。他发现自己无法不被面前这一切逗乐——或者说拯救。“Danno告诉我你又受伤了，所以我提出来探望你，”Grace温和地微笑着，像她父亲那样，“然后Danno就说，如果能给你带上礼物的话你会很高兴的，所以我决定画一幅画送给你，Danno还说你一定会爱它的。你爱它吗，uncle Steve？”  
　　“我爱它，当然了，”Steve的声音里充满了发自内心的喜悦；当然了！一秒钟前我还在骂你，现在你就得到了来自我自己女儿的、我亲自授权过的礼物！Danny此时直想把自己的脸撕下来，他索性冲着一边的Eric咬牙切齿。Eric朝他咧嘴笑着。  
　　“那Danno呢？”  
　　啊？  
　　他马上反应过来。那是他女儿！他能怎么办！“当然，宝贝，你做的一切都很棒，我当然爱它了。”  
　　Grace又露出了她那天使般的笑容。她爬上Danny的病床坐到一边，Danny便也顺手搂着她；但她的视线仍然停留在Steve身上。“Danno一定很爱也很担心uncle Steve。”  
　　不。  
　　不不不！  
　　Danny瞪着眼睛，现在他最不想说这句话，他在和Steve吵架！真正的吵架！瞧瞧那个混球现在这副样子，差一点就能飞出去了！然而怀里还有女儿在，所以就连说“不，我恨死他了”都说不出口。  
　　“Danno？”Grace回头望向Danny。  
　　他深吸一口气。“是的，是的。我爱，Steve，也很担心他，没错。”  
　　既然话都说开了那就破罐子破摔吧，Danny便用眼神杀着顿时眉开眼笑的Steve，盯着人，认认真真地说道：“我正是因为爱他，才会担心他，才会生气。”  
　　“Danno生气了吗？”Grace马上笑了起来，“那一定是因为Danno真的真的很爱你，uncle Steve。”  
　　在Danny应声而来的“哦够了吧”一类零碎抱怨中，Steve也回望着Danny，认真地注视着他，笑容再也无法遏制。“我也爱你，Danno。”


End file.
